


first kiss

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: based on a request from weirdokidontheblock on tumblr asking if i could write about jo and frankie's transition from a friendship, to something more romantic. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on mar. 9, 2020.
Relationships: Frankie Healy/Jo
Kudos: 8





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> could you do a jo/frankie fanfic from like their first time or their first kiss, like kind of just a sweet transition from just friends to a little bit more than that? Love your fanfics btw, they’re gold:)
> 
> requested by @weirdokidontheblock
> 
> i love this idea so much i just wish i could’ve portrayed it better. frankie and jo’s dynamic is just so hard for me to capture wow. i hope y’all like it though :)
> 
> 572 words
> 
> cw: femjo.

”maybe if you wrote what you actually thought, instead of just some bullshit you found online…” advised frankie.  
”yeah, but that requires actual thought. i’d rather just get average grades and remain in my blissful state of not caring.” remarked jo.  
frankie threw her hands in the air, “but it’s edgar allan poe! it’s so interesting! and it’s like creepy, you should love it.”  
jo scoffed, “because it’s creepy you think i like it? excuse me if i’m offended.”  
”no, no, no! it’s because it’s dark. and like, you have a dark… sense of… humor? and that’s why…” frankie tried to recover.  
jo started laughing, which made frankie start laughing too. they fell together on jo’s single bed.  
”but seriously, i’ll start putting effort into my essays if you,” jo tapped frankie’s nose, “proofread them for me.”  
”you mean rewrite them?” frankie teased.  
”yes, that’s exactly what i mean. better yet, i’ll tell you what i think, and you write the whole thing and make it sound good and stuff.”  
”i’m not hermione granger, you know.” frankie laughed.  
”but, i’d definitely be ron.” said jo.  
”ron and hermione were the only straight ship with rights from harry potter.” laughed frankie.  
jo suddenly got quiet. “well i’m not straight.”  
”i know that, silly.” frankie teased. “you came out ages ago. or do you suddenly have amnesia about that day?”  
jo didn’t know if frankie was queer. she always got that vibe, but she really didn’t want to fuck up her closest relationship by saying that she had feelings. she was trying to tell frankie, because she had to know if frankie felt the same, but it was so much harder flirting with her. everything jo said, frankie seemed to take as a joke.  
”no, no. i just feel the need to remind everyone of it every once in a while. y’know, part of my obligation as a queer woman.” said jo.  
”oh, i didn’t know that was in the requirements?” frankie cocked her eyebrow.  
”why do you care? it’s not like you’ll have to worry about it.” jo was baiting her. she knew it, frankie knew it. it wasn’t the best thing to do, but jo wasn’t exactly an incredible person. that didn’t make baiting her like this okay. but jo just needed to know.  
”i will have to worry about it.” said frankie. “so i can remind you that you haven’t brought it up in a while,” jo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “and you’re failing your fellow queer women.”  
jo tried to not let her disappointment show.  
”besides, i’m not entirely sure that that isn’t also my obligation.” frankie said causally.  
jo shot up. “what’s that supposed to me?”  
frankie looked nervous. “i’m not entirely sure.” she wouldn’t meet jo’s eyes.  
was she nervous because of coming out, or nervous because of coming out in front of her… crush? jo severely hoped it was the latter.  
frankie suddenly turned to face jo. “i’m trying to figure out if i like girls.” she paused, waiting for jo to say something in return. when she didn’t, frankie continued, “but… what i do know that i like you girl. wait no, this girl. you. i like you, jo.”  
that’s all jo needed to hear. she pulled frankie close to her, and after getting a look from frankie that told her it was okay to keep going, she kissed her.


End file.
